Liburan ke Gunung Myoboku
by Ryuutamaru
Summary: LAST CHAP! Naruto dkk diberi cuti oleh Hokage. Naruto mengusulkan untuk liburan ke Gunung Myoboku, tempat dia berlatih tekhnik sage. Bagaimana keseruan mereka di gunung myoboku? Please Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

-Liburan ke Gunung Myoboku-

By : Ryuutamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Humor (maybe)

WARNING : OOC(MAYBE), GAJE.

Summary : Naruto dkk diberi cuti oleh Hokage. Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan ke suatu tempat untuk refreshing. Naruto mengusulkan ke gunung Myoboku, tempat Naruto belajar tekhnik sage. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka di gunung Myoboku?

Please Read N Review

-----

Di Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Nampak sekitar 12 orang sedang duduk. di depan mereka masing-masing ada semangkuk mie ramen. Namun, mereka hanya membiarkan semangkuk mie ramen tersebut di meja. Kecuali seorang berambut kuning, dengan lahapnya dia memakan mie ramennya.

SLUURPP

"Ahh…. Kenyang", katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Naruto, kita kesini buat berdiskusi kemana kita akan liburan. Bukan makan. Lihatlah berapa mangkuk yang sudah kau makan!" kata seorang perembuan berambut merah muda sambil menunjuk tumpukan mangkuk bekas yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Aku nggak bias berpikir kalau nggak makan. Nggak usah khawatir. Aku yang bayar semuanya." Ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kuningnya.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan diskusi tadi." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut panjang bernama Neji. "Kiba tadi mengusulkan ke pantai. Sakura dan Ino kompak pengen ke Dufan. Terus ada usul lain."

12 orang ini adalah ninja Konoha yang diberi cuti panjang oleh Hokage. Saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan kemana mereka akan liburan. Sudahn hampir setengah jam mereka berdiskusi. Tapi masih belum menemukan kesepakatan.

"Aku punya usul." Ujar Shino. "bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat pembudidayaan serangga. Disana banyak sekali serangga dan kita bias dapat banyak pengetahuan tentang serangga. Jadi selain dapat hiburan kita juga dapat ilmu."

Semua mata memandang Shino setelah mendengar penjelasan Shino yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas itu. Mereka semua tidak berbicara, tetapi tatapan mereka seolah jelas mengartikan kita-mau-refreshing-bukan-mau-stufy-tour.

Shino menyambut tatapan-tatapan tajam tersebut dengan hati Ikhlas (sfx: Oooowww). Dia tidak bias berbicara apa-apa lagi setelah menerima ketidaksetujuan teman-temannya dengan usulnya. Kasihan…kasihan…kasihan.

"Ada usul lain."

"A… Ano.." kata seorang perempuan berambut indigo sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "ki…kita kan cutinya lu…lumayan lama, ba…bagaimana kalau kita menginap di suatu tempat su…supaya liburan kita yang panjang tidak sia-sia?"

"AHA…!!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhasil mengagetkan semua yang ada di Ichiraku Ramen Bar termasuk si yang empunya warung, Pak teuchi. "Hei Naruto, kau bias diam tidak. Jangan buat keributan di warungku." Ujarnya marah sambil memberikan tatapan death glare pada Naruto (tapi sayangnya mata Pak Teuchi sipit, jadi tatapan death glarenya nggak mengerikan).

"Maaf Pak Teuchi." Kata Naruto meminta maaf.

"Hinata, kau memang benar-benar cerdas." Pujian Naruto kepada Hinata itu langsung saja membuat wajah hinata blushing seperti batu bara.. eh bukan.. tapi bara api. "Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat seru. Dan juga kita tidak akan satu hari saja berada disini. Dan aku tau tempatnya dimana."

Semua terdiam selama beberapa detik. Detik berikutnya mereka tetap diam. Detik-detik berikutnya, masih diam. Keadaan hening ini membuat Naruto kesal.

"Hei, kok kalian nggak penasaran sih sama usulanku. Harusnya kalian penasaran dan bertanya kepadaku dimana tempatnya. Tapi kalian malah diam!!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI WARUNGKU!!!"

SYUUUNG

Sebuah mangkuk melayang ke arah kepala Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindarinya. "Fiiuuh, hampir saja."

"Oke, dimana tempatnya? Cepatlah katakan! Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini dan tidur." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Tempatnya adalah…." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap kepada semua teman-temannya.

JENG JENG JENGJENG

"GUNUNG MYOBOKU"

Teman-teman Naruto kembali terdiam seperti tadi. Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto kesal lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kaget dengan usu…" kalimat Naruto terpotong karena ada suara yang lebih keras yang mengalahkan suaranya.

"KALAU KAU MASIH RIBUT SEPERTI INI … TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI RAMEN GRATIS SELAMANYA!!!"

Naruto langsung terdiam, membayangkan tidak akan ada ramen gratis, SELAMANYA.

Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu Kiba memecah keheningan tersebut, "Aku tidak setuju."

"Apa??!! Kau tidak setu…"

PLETAAKK!!

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan sangat 'indahnya'. "Pelankan sedikit volume suaramu Naruto.". sebenarnya Naruto sangat kesakitan mendapat pukulan dari Sakura. Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya Sakura telah mengingatkan dia, daripada tidak ada ramen gratis lagi, pikirnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, gunung Myoboku itu tempat Naruto berlatih tekhnik Sage kan?", Tanya Lee.

Naruto mengangguk. "wah… kalau begitu aku juga pengen latihan disitu." Ucap Lee dengan penuh semangat empat lima.

"tidak bias Lee. Tekhnik Sage membutuhkan chakra yang sangat besar sepertiku." Kata Naruto. "tak apa. aku bukan mau latihan tekhnik Sage kok. Aku Cuma pengen melatih kekuatan fisikku saja disana. Pasti tempatnya sangat bagus untuk latihan." Jawab Lee dengan penuh antusias. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah melihat tingkah aneh temannya ini.

"tetap saja aku tidak setuju. Kita mau refreshing bukan mau latihan. Lagipula apa sih enaknya ke gunung myoboku?" kata Kiba sambil memberi tatapan sinis kepada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung jadi salah tingkah. "eng… a… di gunung Myoboku itu, eng… anu… ada.."

"lebih baik kita tanyakan saja kepada mereka apa mereka setuju." Potong Neji.

"Hinata, apa kau setuju?"

"eng… aku ikut kata-kata Naruto-kun saja…"

"Lee?"

"tentu saja aku setuju." Jawab Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya

"Shino?"

"Hmm… terserah saja." Dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar. Kelihatannya masih ngambek karena usulannya tadi ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Chouji?"

"Aku setuju saja deh." Kata Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Shikamaru?"

"setuju. Yang penting aku bias cepat pulang." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Sai?"

"Setuju dong." Jawab Sai sambil memberikan senyuman 'manis'nya.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten?"

"Setuju!!" jawab ketiga perempuan itu secara serempak.

"Kau kalah suara Kiba." Kata Neji kepada Kiba. Kiba hanya bias pasrah menerima kenyataan. "huh.. sialan. Padahal aku lebih pengen ke pantai. Apa boleh buat kalau begini!"

"Oke. Semua sudah sepakat. Besok pagi kita berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha."

"Osh!!"

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Tapi belum sempat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya…

"NARUTO!!! KAU BILANG KAU YANG AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA!!"

"Hehe… aku kira hari ini gratis paman." Kata Naruto sambil meraba dompetnya yang isinya hanya angin.

GLEKK!!

-----

A/N : sorry kalau pendek banget. Tapi aku janji nanti updatenya pasti cepet.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Sampai di Gunung Myoboku

** Chapter 2 Apdeth. Pas ngebaca chapter 1 tadi, aku baru nyadar. Ck..ck..ck. banyak baget typonya. Mungkin ini bisa jadi pelajaran kalo mau ngepublish fic harus di periksa baik-baik dulu ficnya. Semoga saja di chapter 2 ini jauh lebih baik dari chapter seblumnya.**

** Oke, sebelumnya balas review sebentar ya.**

** Tsukiagi Hikari : ya… emang nggak bisa dibayangin kalo mereka ke dufan. Padahal ini kan nggak AU.**

** Akatsuki no Hyoran : mereka sekedar mau refreshing aja setelah ngerjain banyak misi. Makasih buat review-nya Hyoran-san udah ngingetin banyak typo. Semoga saja yang ini lebih lucu lagi.**

** 'Aka' no 'Shika' : Oke… ni udah di apdeth.**

** Sabaku No Nanda : halo juga Nanda. Terserah aja mau manggil apaan.. hehe.. ya, aku suka Shikamaru juga *Toss*. Hehe.. emang kasihan si Shino. Di chap kali ini juga ada kesialan Shino yang lainnya. Kalo pairnya, kayaknya nggak ada. **

** Wooke… langsung kita mulai aja ceritanya.**

**-----**

**-Liburan ke Gunung Myoboku-**

**By : Ryuutamaru**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor (maybe)**

**WARNING : OOC(MAYBE), GAJE.**

**Summary : Naruto dkk diberi cuti oleh Hokage. Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan ke suatu tempat untuk refreshing. Naruto mengusulkan ke gunung Myoboku, tempat Naruto belajar tekhnik sage. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka di gunung Myoboku?**

**Please Read N Review**

**Chapter 2 : Sampai di Gunung Myoboku**

**-----**

** Pagi itu suasana Konoha sangat tenang. Orang-orang Nampak berlalu-lalang sambil menyapa teman-teman mereka yang lewat. Burung-burung pun berkicauan dengan bebasnya. Sungguh suasana yang sangat indah.**

** Tapi…**

** BRUUAKKK**

** "Gawat!! Aku terlambat!"**

** Hmm… Suasana yang indah itu tidak bertahan lama.**

** "Dimana bajuku?!! Aduh! Mereka pasti akan marah besar padaku." Seorang anak berambut pirang dengan 3 pasang goresan di pipinya, terlihat sedang panik pagi itu. Ya.. Naruto bangun kesiangan. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha.**

** "Lupakan baju. Sekarang aku mandi dulu!" Naruto segera mengambil handuknya dan seperti kebisaaannya kalau bangun kesiangan, MANDI GLEDEK.**

** Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto selesai mandi dan segera mencari bajunya yang sebenarnya sudah tadi malam dia setrika sampai betul-betul rapi. Sayangnya dia lupa meletakkannya dimana.**

** "Aha… Ketemu!" kata Naruto sambil memegang sebuah kaos berwarna hitam. Dasar Naruto, padahal bajunya itu diletakkan di bawah ranjangnya. Setelah memakai bajunya tersebut, dengan langkah seribu no jutsu, Naruto segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan.**

** WOOSH**

** NGENG…**

** NGUNG…**

** Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan 1km/jam, eh tunggu dulu. Sepertinya bukan 1km/jam tapi 1km/menit. Kecepatan seperti setara dengan kecepatan berlari seorang maling beha yang dikejar-kejar warga. Naruto berlari dihalangi banyak rintangan, seperti kucing lewat, tali jemuran, dan gerobak siomay (emang ada). Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan menghindari rintangan tersebut karena hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Dia menabrak semua yang menghalangi larinya.**

** Akhirnya, Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Menyadari akan kedatangan Naruto, mereka semua memberikan sebuah 'sambutan' yang sangat meriah, TATAPAN DEATH GLARE (minus Hinata tentunya.)**

** Naruto pun menyambut 'sambutan' teman-temannya dengan sekedar basa-basi, "Hehe… sudah lama menunggu ya?"**

** "Enggak kok, baru saja kami sampai disini kok," kata Sakura dengan 'lembut'nya. Hmm… tapi kelembutan itu tidak benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Justru kata-kata itu adalah awal dari kemarahan Sakura. Dan Naruto tau akan hal itu.**

** "Yap.. dan baru saja kami akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar tidak datang," Kata Kiba, semakin membuat Naruto cemas.**

** "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera cepat ke sana," kata Neji mencairkan suasana. "Fiiuh…" Naruto menghela nafas lega.**

** "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana jalan menuju gunung Myoboku itu Naruto?" Tanya Lee dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk liburan..err.. mungkin lebih tepat latihan *khusus untuk Lee*. Dasar…**

** "Pasti melelahkan harus mendaki gunung lagi. Huh… Liburan kali benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," keluh Shikamaru.**

** "Eiitss… tenang dulu dong," kata Naruto dengan santai. "Nggak perlu capek-capek mendaki gunung.". Lalu Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membentuk beberapa segel jurus. **

** "Gyaku Kuchiyose!"**

** BOFFH**

**-----**

** Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah kecil, seorang… eh.. seekor katak tua berbadan kecil sedang duduk-duduk santai di rumahnya. **

** Tiba-tiba…**

** "Fukasaku-sama… Fukasaku-sama… tolong bukakan pintunya.. ada sesuatu yang gawat!!" terdengar suara keras memanggil katak itu di luar rumah sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah si katak.**

** "Masuklah Gamakichi, pintunya tidak dikunci. Tak bisakah kau sedikit sopan dengan orang tua?" jawab katak tua itu dengan kesal.**

** BRRAAK**

** Gamakichi membuka pintu terlalu keras sehingga mengenai dinding. "Hei… pintu itu baru saja diperbaiki minggu lalu!!" Fukasaku makin kesal.**

** "Fukasaku-sama… aku tadi mendapat laporan dari katak pendeteksi bahwa dia merasakan adanya chakra manusia di daerah gunung ini," lapor Gamakichi**

** "Baguslah. Berarti Naruto sudah kembali kesini. Sepertinya dia membawa kabar baik," kata Fukasaku dengan tenang.**

** "Tidak… sepertinya dia justru membawa kabar buruk."**

** "Maksudmu?"**

** "Katak pendeteksi tadi mengatakan bahwa chakra manusianya bukan cuma satu. Bahkan lebih dari sepuluh. Sepertinya Naruto mengajak teman-temannya untuk latihan disini."**

** "APAA!!??"**

**-----**

** Sementara itu, Naruto dkk sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu gunung Myoboku.**

** "Taaraa… kita sudah sampai!"**

** Teman-teman Naruto melihat keadaan sekeliling. Disekitar mereka banyak sekali tanaman-tanaman raksasa. Banyak juga terdapat bebatuan raksasa. Benar-benar mirip seperti hutan, bukan seperti puncak gunung.**

** Mereka tercengang melihat apa yang telah mereka lihat. Bukan berarti tercengang karena kagum. Melainkan tercengang karena mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Apa yang bisa dipakai untuk bersenang-senang atau memanjakan diri di tempat seperti hutan rimba ini, pikir mereka.**

** Naruto yang melihat teman-temannya hanya diam, langsung membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana, bagus bukan?"**

** "Bagus nenek moyang lo nyebur sumur!" celetuk Kiba.**

** Semua nampak diam. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menyesal telah mengikuti usulan Naruto. Tapi mau apalagi? Kelihatannya mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah. Lagipula sudah terlanjur datang ke sini.**

** "Baiklah. Karena sudah terlanjur datang ke sini, mau apa lagi?" kata Neji. "Naruto, dimana tempat kami bisa beristirahat sejenak dan meletakkan barang-barang kami?"**

** "Hmm…" Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak. "Oya… aku tau. Di rumah Kakek Fuka…"**

** "NARUTOO…" Kalimat Naruto terpotong. Terdengar ada suara lain di belakang Naruto dkk. Mereka semua berbalik badan ke belakang untuk mengetahui sumber suara.**

** Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seekor katak tua kecil berkulit hijau. Sedangkan disebelahnya, ada seekor katak yang jauh lebih besar berkulit merah.**

** "Kakek Fukasaku, Gamakichi! Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar kalian berdua?" kata Naruto menyapa kedua katak itu. **

** Tapi, katak yang kecil bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Melainkan berkata dengan nada sedikit marah. "Naruto. Sudah kubilang jangan membawa orang lain ke gunung Myoboku. Hanya orang-orang yang berchakra besar sepertimu saja yang bisa berlatih tekhnik Sage!"**

** Naruto menanggapi kemarahan Fukasaku itu dengan tenang. "O… mereka? Mereka bukan mau berlatih tekhnik Sage. Kami Cuma pengen sekedar refreshing disini. Kami diberi cuti oleh Hokage-sama. Ya kan teman-teman?" kata Naruto seraya menoleh kepada teman-temannya. Seakan memberikan isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk menjawab 'iya'. Teman-temannya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, karena mungkin takut dengan kemarahan Fukasaku.**

** "Kau pikir Gunung Myoboku tempat wisata apa??!!" Fukasaku makin marah.**

** "Ayolah. Kumohon. Boleh ya? Kami nggak bakal macam-macam disini kok." Fukasaku nampak diam sejenak. Sepertinya dia sedang mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Lalu Gamakichi berkata, "aku rasa tidak masalah kalau mereka diizinkan untuk sekedar nyantai disini. Lagipula aku bosan kalau hanya mendengar suara katak disini." "Kau juga katak Gamakichi," kata Fukasaku.**

** Fukasaku masih diam. Sedangkan Naruto masih mengaktifkan jurus 'puppy eye no jutsu'nya. Melihat tampang Naruto yang menjijikkan itu, Fukasaku tidak tahan. "Baiklah. Kalian ku izinkan. Tapi awas kalau merusak lingkungan gunung Myoboku ya!"**

** "HOREEE..!!" Naruto bersorak bahagia. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lainnya, kelihatannya tidak terpasang raut kebahagiaan di wajah mereka semua. Sepertinya mereka lebih berharap kalau katak tua itu tidak mengizinkan mereka liburan disini.**

** "Ayo ikut aku! Akan kubawa kalian ke rumahku." Ajak Fukasaku sama. Lalu Fukasaku beranjak pergi diikuti Gamakichi dan Naruto dkk dibelakangnya.**

** Saat berjalan-jalan menyusuri wilayah gunung Myoboku, "Hmm… tempat ini benar-benar seperti hutan. Bukan gunung," kata Kiba. "Betul..betul..betul.." sahut yang lainnya.**

** "Cuaca disini sangat panas. Susah tidur kalau seperti ini," kali ini Shikamaru yang mengeluh. "Betul..betul..betul..".**

** "Tidak ada tempat yang menarik disini," Tenten pun juga mengeluh. "betul..betul..betul..".**

** "Dan tidak ada tempat penangkaran serangga disini. Padahal kalau ada penangkaran serangga disini kita bisa dapat pengetahuan yang banyak tentang serangga," Shino yang sedari tadi diam, kini juga ikut mengeluh. Tapi.. lho? Kok nggak ada yang menyahut 'betul..betul..betul..". bukannya membetulkan kalimat Shino, mereka malah melihat Shino dengan tatapan yang tajam. Tatapan tersebut sudah cukup mengartikan bahwa mereka benar-benar tidak setuju dengan kalimat Shino. Mana ada serangga yang hidup di gunung yang isinya kodok semua. Ada juga serangganya sudah habis semua dimakan kodok. Ck ck ck. Kasihan..kasihan..kasihan.**

** Shino benar-benar terdiam melihat teman-temannya yang menatap pada dirinya. Dia sangat kesal dengan teman-temannya itu. Pasti setelah ini dia bakal ngambek seharian dan tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.**

** "Disini juga tidak ada.." kali ini Sai juga pengen ngeluh. Tapi belum selesai dia mengucapkan kalimatnya, sudah ada suara yang memotong perkataannya dari depan…**

** "SUDAH! JANGAN BANYAK OMONG!! KALIAN KIRA DISINI TEMPAT WISATA APA??!! KALAU KALIAN NGGAK PENGEN DISINI YA SILAHKAN PULANG!!" kali ini Fukasaku marah besar. Gamakichi berusaha menenangkannya, "Fuka-sama, jangan terlalu banyak marah. Nanti bisa jantungan lho. Dokter Spesialis Katak itu mahal bayarannya. Istri Fuka-sama pasti bukannya kasihan dengan anda, melainkan malah tambah marah."**

** Ketika mendengar kata 'silahkan pulang', teman-teman Naruto sangat senang. Dalam hati mereka, 'yes! Kami bisa pulang dari tempat nista ini.'. tapi tidak halnya dengan Naruto. "Mohon maaf Kakek. Tapi jangan usir kami ya! Kumohon!" kata Naruto meminta maaf. Spontan perasaan senang dari teman-temannya menjadi hilang, 'ah… dasar Naruto baka!'.**

** Fukasaku tidak menjawab. Tapi dilihat dari tatapan matanya, jelas sekali berarti bahwa Fukasaku memaafkan Naruto dkk, meskipun kelihatannya dia masih marah atas kejadian tadi.**

** Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh dan lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil. Atapnya berbentuk seperti jamur. "Nah… kita sudah sampai." Kata Fukasaku dengan nada malas. "Silahkan masuk."**

** Naruto dkk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Setelah masuk mereka melihat sekeliling rumah. "Hmm.. tidak terlalu buruk," kata Ino memberi komentar. Model rumahnya memang sangat sederhana. Tapi lingkungan rumahnya sangat bersih dan rapi, dan hal itulah yang membuat rumah ini jadi terlihat indah.**

** "Ibu, kita kedatangan tamu," kata Fukasaku setengah berteriak memanggil seseorang. Fukasaku dan Gamakichi harap-harap cemas. Entah apa yang dicemaskan mereka berdua. Sepertinya, mereka cemas karena menunggu kedatangan orang yang dipanggil Fukasaku.**

** Setelah beberapa detik, munculah seorang eh seekor katak dari ruangan belakang. Kulitnya sama seperti Fukasaku, hijau. Bibirnya berwarna ungu. Sepertinya katak inilah yang dipanggil Fukasaku tadi. **

** Katak yang baru saja muncul itu terdiam. Dia hanya melihat Naruto dkk. Menyadari hal ini, Gamakichi semakin cemas. 'Gawat, sepertinya Shima-sama bakalan marah besar melihat rumahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing.' Pikir Gamakichi.**

** Keadaan masih hening. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "Nenek Shima, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar nenek?"**

** Kali ini Fukasaku yang cemas, 'dasar Naruto bodoh. Tidak tahu apa kalau istriku bakalan marah melihat teman-teman yang dibawanya itu.'**

** Shima tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kelihatannya dia masih melihat dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, banyak tamu-tamu tak diundang datang ke rumahnya. Apalagi kali ini tamunya bukan katak, melainkan manusia. Sepertinya dia akan sangat marah dan tentu saja bukan Naruto dkk saja yang dimarahi, tapi suaminya juga karena telah mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke wilayah gunung Myoboku.**

** Suasana makin terasa tegang. Shima makin mempertajam pandangannya. "Hmm…" akhirnya setelah diam seribu bahasa, Shima mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Satu kata 'hmm…' itu saja telah membuat ketakutan Fukasaku dan Gamakichi bertambah. Wajah Fukasaku memucat. Sedangkan Gamakichi menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, dia tidak mau mendengar teriakan dari kemarahan Shima.**

** Teman-teman Naruto menyadari akan hal ini. Melihat ekspresi wajah Fukasaku dan Gamakichi, mereka mengerti pasti katak yang berdiri di depan mereka itu sifatnya pemarah. Dan saat ini, katak itu sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan amarahnya. Mereka jadi ikut takut dengan keadaan ini. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Dia masih menunggu jawaban dari Shima atas pertanyaannya tadi.**

**Tiba-tiba, Shima mulai perlahan-lahan membuka bibirnya. Sepertinya dia bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang akan memekikkan telinga. Dan…**

** "AHA…Kebetulan kalian ada disini. Kalian pasti teman-temannya Naruto kan? Ayo silahkan ke dapur. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan buat kalian. Makanan ini baru pertama kali aku buat lho. Aku belajar dari buku resep. Kalian harus mencoba dan menilainya. Cepat!" **

** Oh.. semua langsung sweatdrop. Kecuali Naruto, ya karena memang dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang menegangkan tadi. Padahal mereka sudah takut setengah mati kayak lagunya demasip. Tapi setidaknya mereka bersyukur karenaa Shima tidak jadi marah.**

** "Hei, kalian dengar. Ayo ke dapur! Istriku memang begitu. Kalau sudah belajar resep baru dia selalu meminta orang lain untuk menilainya. Bersyukurlah kalian. Kalian pasti tidak pernah melihat bagaimana seekor katak tua marah. Dan kalian memang tidak perlu melihatnya karena kalian pasti akan takut luar biasa," jelas Fukasaku.**

** Naruto dkk serta Gamakichi berjalan menuju ruangan belakang yaitu dapur. Sedangkan Fukasaku tidak ikut makan karena sudah makan sebelum pergi menemui Naruto tadi. Setelah itu mereka duduk di lantai dengan manisnya. Mereka duduk mengeliling sebuah meja makan dengan bentuk persegi. Sedangkan Gamakichi duduk dibelakang mereka. Dia tidak butuh meja makan untuk menyantap makanannya.**

** "Asyik, Shima-sama bikin masakan masakan baru lagi. Ngomong-ngomong makanan apa yang Shima-sama masak?" Tanya Gamakichi.**

** "Sup belalang dan kecoa pedas," jawab Shima.**

** HOOEEK**

** Mendengar itu, Naruto dkk serentak kaget. Mereka berusaha menahan rasa ingin muntah mereka. **

** "Mendengar namanya saja udah pengen muntah," gerutu Sakura.**

** "Menjijikkan," tambah Ino.**

** "Masakannya sudah matang," kata Shima dengan semangatnya. "Gamakichi tolong bantu aku membawa ini.". Shima membawa sebuah wadah besar yang didalamnya berisi cairan atau kuah berwarna hijau, dan di dalam cairan itu ada benda-benda aneh berwarna hijau dan coklat. Mungkin benda berwarna hijau dan coklat itu belalang dan kecoanya. Sedangkan Gamakichi membawa beberapa mangkuk yang ditumpuk menjadi satu dan diatasnya diletakkan beberapa sumpit.**

** Lalu Shima meletakkan wadah besar itu di tengah meja sedangkan mangkuk yang dipegang Gamakichi dibagikan masing-masing satu orang satu mangkuk, begitu juga dengan sumpitnya. Saat wadah besar itu diletakkan di tengah meja, serentak semua orang yang mengelilingi meja itu melihat apa isi wadah itu.**

** Setelah melihatnya, wajah mereka langsung pucat. Hinata yang bisaanya wajahnya memerah kini malah memutih. Sai yang memang warna kulitnya sudah seperti kulit mayat tambah putih lagi. Mereka semua pengen muntah di ruangan itu melihat masakan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Benar-benar menjijikkan (bagi seorang manusia tentunya, kalau untuk seekor kodok sih pasti udah dimakan dengan lahapnya).**

** "Silahkan dimakan!" kata Shima. "Biar aku tuangkan makanannya ya." Lalu Shima mengambil sebuah sendok dan menuangkan makanan berkuah itu ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk yang tersedia.**

** Semuanya mengambil sumpit mereka masing-masing secara perlahan-lahan, karena memang mereka tidak niat untuk memakannya. Dengan hati-hati mereka menjepitkan sumpitnya ke salah satu benda yang ada di dalam kuah. Mereka takut kalau-kalau belalang atau kecoanya masih hidup.**

** Sebelum menyuapkan makanan aneh itu kemulutnya, mereka melihat dulu dengan seksama makanan yang mereka jepit dengan sumpit itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan.**

** "Ayo dimakan!" Kata Shima yang sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi anak-anak yang ada di depannya itu menyantap makanannya. Pasti mereka akan bilang 'enak sekali', itu sih menurut dia.**

** Naruto masih menatap makanannya. "Err… bayangnkan saja kalau ini adalah mie ramen special yang dicampur dengan irisan baso sapi, pasti kau bakal melupakan rasa yang sebenarnya Naruto," gumam Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.**

** Naruto menatap semua temannya. Eh… tapi ada yang masih meletakkan sumpitnya di meja, Shikamaru. Naruto merasa hal ini tidak adil, "Hei.. Shikamaru!! Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?!".**

** Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan santai, "Mohon maaf, terutama untuk Nenek Shima. Bukannya aku tidak mau atau tidak suka, tapi jujur saja, aku tidak tahan pedas." Semua tahu kalau ini hanya akal-akalan Shikamaru supaya dia tidak makan makanan menjijikkan itu. 'Sialan! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku untuk membuat alasan seperti itu. Dasar si jenius itu,' gerutu Kiba di dalam hati.**

** "Oh, tenang saja," kata Shima. "Aku yakin salah satu diantara kalian pasti ada yang tidak tahan dengan pedas. Makanya aku sudah siapkan sup yang tidak pedas." Shima menuangkan lagi satu mangkuk sup belalang dan kecoa hanya saja kali ini dia mengambilnya bukan di wadah yang sama. Tapi di wadah yang berbeda yang sudah dia simpan. **

** Semua memandang Shikamaru sambil menahan tawa. Dalam hati mereka berkata 'haha, rasain loe'. "Haah…" Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang pertanda dia sudah pasrah menerima kenyataannya, apalagi saat Shima meletakkan mangkuk berisi makanan menjijikkan itu di atas meja tepat di depannya.**

** Akhirnya Naruto dkk semua harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tidak menyenangkan. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk memakan makanan yang tersedia di depannya. Mereka semua memejamkan mata, dan perlahan-lahan menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut mereka masing-masing. Lalu mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.**

** DEGGH**

** Bumi serasa berhenti berputar. Waktu pun seakan berhenti berjalan. Para manusia yang telah memasukkan makanan itu ke dalamnya langsung terdiam. Raut pucat sudah terlukis di wajah mereka. Tinggal menunggu makanan itu keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Oh… tidak sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Karena si pembuat makanan a.k.a Chef Shima Queen berada di belakang mereka. Kalau makanan dimuntahkan, otomatis Shima akan tersinggung bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari itu.**

** Mereka mengunyah dengan hati 'ikhlas'. Mengunyah satu suap makanan saja sudah seperti mengunyah satu ember daging mentah. Lama sekali. **

** "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan?" Tanya Shima.**

** Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mungkin karena semuanya masih mengunyah makanan itu dengan 'sepenuh hati'. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, Gamakichi yang sedari tadi ikut makan juga yang menjawab, "Enak sekali.".**

** "Aku tidak tanya kau Gamakichi. Aku bertanya kepada anak-anak ini. Kalau kau, pasti semua makanan juga enak," kata Shima. "Bagaimana, enak?"**

** Naruto langsung menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Padahal makanan itu belum benar-benar lumat dan hancur. Lalu dia menjawab, "Enak sekali nek. Enak sekali."**

** "Wah, kalau begitu nanti nenek akan buatkan hidangan penutup buat kalian. makanan yang lebih enak lagi nanti. Yaitu ulat bulu mentah tanpa dimasak sedikitpun."**

** Mendengar nama makanan yang aneh itu, sekali lagi naruto dkk menahan muntah.**

** "Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah tidak sabar buat hidangan penutup itu. Tapi sebaiknya kalian habiskan dulu makanan ini."**

** GLEEKK**

** Habiskan. Sedangkan satu suap aja sudah mau muntah. Apalagi satu mangkuk. Aduuh…**

** 'Ayolah nenek tua sialan! Pergilah dari sini!' rutuk Kiba di dalam hati. Rencananya dia pengen membuang makanan itu ke mana saja ketika Shima sudah pergi. Dan sepertinya teman-teman yang lain juga seperti itu. Mereka merencanakan untuk membuang makanan itu setelah Shima pergi.**

** Dengan sabarnya mereka menunggu. Tapi, Shima masih juga belum beranjak pergi. Detik berganti menit. Menit-menit terus berlalu. Tapi apa yang diharapkan Naruto dkk masih belum terkabul. Makanan yang ada didepan mereka pun belum sampai setengah habis. Padahal Gamakichi sudah sedari tadi menghabiskan makanannya dan telah beranjak pergi dari dapur.**

** Hingga akhirnya…**

** Shima pun bangkit dari duduknya, dia mulai melangkahkan kaki dan beranjak pergi dari dapur menuju ruang dapur. Ketika bayangan Shima sudah menghilang dari dapur, naruto dkk bersorak kecil,"yess..".**

** Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto membuka jendela yang ada di dapur. Dan dengan sebuah isyarat kecil, Naruto memanggil teman-temannya, "Hey, ayo buang disini!.". Tanpa membuang sampah.. eh.. maksudnya waktu, mereka pun membuang makanan yang telah membuat mereka pengen muntah itu keluar jendela, tanpa peduli kemana sisa-sisa makanan itu terbuang.**

** Setelah selesai, mereka duduk kembali dan menaruh mangkuk kembali di atas meja. dengan begini, Shima akan menganggap bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Dan sepertinya waktunya tepat sekali, karena Shima datang kembali ke dapur.**

** "Wah, kalian sudah habis. Kalian pasti sudah tidak sabar dengan hidangan penutupnya bukan?" kata Shima. Naruto dkk hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar perkataan Shima. **

** TOK..TOK..TOK..**

** Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar rumah. "Ayah, tolong buka pintunya, ada tamu sepertinya!" kata Shima setengah berteriak kepada Fukasaku yang berada di ruang tamu. "Iya..iya.. aku tau!" sahut Fukasaku dengan nada sedikit kesal.**

** Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Karena jarak ruang tamu lumayan dekat, Shima, Naruto dkk bisa mendengar percakapan dari ruang tamu.**

** "Fukasaku …" terdengar suara yang asing dan tidak dikenali Naruto. Lalu Naruto bertanya kepada Shima, "Nek, yang bertamu itu siapa?". Shima menjawab, "itu Kakek Doru, tetangga sebelah."**

** "Anda harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini semua ,Fukasaku!" suara tamu itu seperti membentak.**

** Naruto kaget mendengar hal itu. "Apa??!! Sejak kapan Kakek Fukasaku menghamili anak tetangga?"**

** PLETAKK**

** Kata-kata itu spontan memancing amarah Sakura dan membuat Naruto mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini! Sudahlah. lebih baik kita dengarkan saja." Bentak Sakura. Untung saja Shima tidak sempat marah karena Sakura sudah duluan memarahi Naruto. Kalau sampai terjadi, pasti bukan hanya benjol yang didapat Naruto.**

** Sekarang semua orang yang ada di dapur berusaha menguping pembicaraan Fukasaku dengan Doru, tetangga sebelahnya.**

** "Apa maksudnya Doru?" tanya Fukasaku tidak mengerti karena datang-datang Doru langsung marah kepadanya.**

** "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Lihatlah! tembok rumahku luntur gara-gara kau. Padahal baru kemarin aku cat tembok rumahku itu," jelas doru**

** "Aku semakin tidak mengerti?" Fukasaku semakin kebingungan.**

** "Aku jelas-jelas melihat kau melemparkan semangkuk, eh.. lebih dari semangkuk sup ke tembok rumahku. Kuah sup itu mengenai dan mengotori tembok rumahku. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, kau juga melemparkan belalang dan kecoa dan itu membuat lingkungan rumahku bertambah kotor."**

** Shima yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget. Sup?Belalang?Kecoa?dan itu semua berasal dari rumahnya? Dia menoleh kepada Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan death langsung ketakutan. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya.**

** "Jadi..?" kata Shima sambil tetap menatap Naruto dengan tajamnya. Seolah satu kata itu adalah pertanda kemarahan Shima**

** "Hehe.." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menyengir. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum kini berubah menjadi ketakutan karena Shima tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.**

** Shima semakin mendekat pada Naruto. Sedangkan teman-temannya menjauhinya karena tidak mau kena imbasnya. Shima mengepalkan tinjunya lalu…**

** PLETAKK**

** BUAAGH**

** BUUGH**

** JEDAAR**

** DUGH..DUGH..**

** DAAR**

** "ADUUH.. AMPUN NEK!!"**

**-To Be Continued-**

** Selesai juga akhirnya chap 2. Kayaknya lucunya masih kurang. Chap depan aku akan berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih lucu lagi.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Saatnya Bersenangsenang

Chapter 3 Update. Balas review dulu ya.

Fuyuki no wind : salam kenal juga Fuyuki-san^^

Sayurii Dei-chan : mungkin kalo keripik belalang baru Chouji suka *kena nikudan*. hehe

'Aka' no 'Shika' : maaf. Aku nggak sengaja ngebold semua tulisannya. Mohon mangap sekali lagi. Resepnya boleh dicoba terus dibagiin ama orang sekampung. Semoga sukses membunuh tetangga-tetangga anda. Hehe…

Souma Yuna : sama-sama. Makasih juga udah review fic aku. Makasih juga buat sarannya^^.

A/N : ada satu hal yang kelupaan waktu di chapter 2. Aku lupa kalo Kiba punya anjing peliharaan bernama Akamaru *digigit Akamaru*. Jadi anggap aja pas makan-makan itu Akamaru lagi di luar rumah, karena Shima alergi ama anjing.

Oke. Kita langsung liat ceritanya di TKP.

-----

-Liburan ke Gunung Myoboku-

By : Ryuutamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Humor (maybe)

WARNING : OOC(MAYBE), GAJE.

Summary : Naruto dkk diberi cuti oleh Hokage. Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan ke suatu tempat untuk refreshing. Naruto mengusulkan ke gunung Myoboku, tempat Naruto belajar tekhnik sage. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka di gunung Myoboku?

Please Read N Review

Chapter 3 : Saatnya Bersenang-senang

-----

"Aww…" Naruto masih merintih kesakitan akibat benjol yang didapatkannya dari Shima. Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan bersama Fukasaku. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin berbagi cerita dengan Fukasaku. Tapi karena kejadiaan tadi, Naruto tidak diizinkan Shima untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Untung saja Naruto tidak diusir dari gunung Myoboku.

"Aduh… kenapa Cuma aku saja sih yang kena marah Nenek Shima. Padahal yang lain kan juga ngebuang sup itu," keluh Naruto. Fukasaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck ck ck… lagipula kan ini memang salahmu. Kau kan yang membawa teman-temanmu ke sini," ceramah Fukasaku.

Sementara Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Fukasaku, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan teman-teman Naruto di gunung Myoboku yuk..! pertama-tama, kita mulai dari…

-----

Di suatu tempat lapang, yang tidak terdapat bebatuan dan tanaman raksasa di daerah tersebut, sedang duduk seseorang berambut hitam. Orang itu sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar. Di depannya ada selembar kanvas untuk melukis. Di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah kuas, dan tangan kirinya memegang tempat cat air (nggak tau namanya apaan).

Orang itu sudah jelas sekali adalah Sai. Ya, dia sedang melukis pemandangan di Gunung Myoboku. Lebih tepatnya melukis patung-patung katak. Di depannya memang terdapat banyak sekali patung katak.

Dia begitu asyik dan tenangnya menggoreskan kuasnya ke kanvas. Dia tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Sai lebih fokus pada lukisan yang sedang dia kerjakan itu. Dan saat ini sudah lukisan itu sudah ¾ jadi. Tapi…

"Wah.. kau ternyata pandai melukis ya!"

CRAAAT

Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sai. Sehingga tangan kiri Sai menjatuhkan tempat cat air itu beserta isinya dan mengotori kanvas.

Sai menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari sumber suara. Oh… ternyata Gamakichi. Dalam wajah Sai, tidak terlukis raut kemarahan atau kekesalan. Ck ck ck. Kat..kat.. Mana Ekspresinya Sai? Mana? Sepertinya Sai memang hanya memiliki dua jenis ekspresi saja, innocent dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Wah.. sayang sekali. Padahal sedikit lagi selesai lukisanmu itu. Kau terlalu ceroboh hingga menumpahkan cat air," kata Gamakichi. Dasar, memangnya siapa yang membuat Sai kaget hingga terjadi kejadian seperti itu.

Sai hanya diam, tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Padahal kalau saja Naruto yang mengalami hal seperti itu, bisa habis Gamakichi dijadiin kodok goreng. Setidaknya kodok goreng tidak menjijikkan seperti sup belalang dan kecoa pedas.

Sai merobek kertas yang lukisannya sudah tidak jelas itu. Lalu memulai lukisannya di sebuah lembar baru. Gamakichi tidak berkedip melihat gerakan tangan Sai yang dengan tenangnya memainkan kuasnya. Tapi ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Gamakichi mulai mengajak ngobrol Sai.

"Hei, kau temannya Naruto bukan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Gamakichi.

"Namaku Sai…" jawab Sai sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada Gamakichi. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak tulus dari hatinya. Jelas saja, pasti dia masih menyimpan dendam kepada Gamakichi.

"O… lalu dimana kau belajar melukis?" tanya Gamakichi lagi.

"Aku belajar sendiri."

"Kau hebat sekali ya. Aku waktu kecil juga punya cita-cita menjadi pelukis lo. Tapi kayaknya aku memang nggak punya bakat buat ngelukis. Kalau aku melukis, hasilnya benar-benar mirip cacing kepanasan. Hancur dan nggak jelas banget. Oya, aku juga punya teman yang pandai melukis lo, namanya bla..bla…bla..bla..bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.." Gamakichi masih saja mengoceh dengan tidak jelas. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan omongan seekor kodok aneh yang berada di sampingnya.

Konsentrasi Sai benar-benar terganggu karena Gamakichi. Hingga akhirnya, Gamakichi menghentikan omongannya. Tapi dia masih belum beranjak pergi. Gamakichi masih asyik melihat Sai melukis.

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Kemudian Gamakichi mulai membuka obrolan lagi dengan Sai, "Hei.. boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Gamakichi malu-malu seperti seorang cowok pengen nembak cewek.

"Boleh… Silahkan saja!" jawab Sai

"Kau bisa tidak melukis aku?" tanya Gamakichi lagi

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, kelihatannya masih mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Gamakichi bertanya lagi, "bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Sai menjawab sambil memberikan memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Mohon maaf, tapi aku tidak suka menggambar kodok," kata Sai dengan memberi sedikit penekanan nada pada kata 'kodok'.

"Grr…" Geram Gamakichi.

-----

Sekarang kita berpindah tempat. Di sebuah tempat yang di penuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman raksasa. Seorang laki-laki sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah naungan pohon besar. Laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket berwarna hijau.

Sedari tadi dia berdiam saja disitu. Ya, Shino. Entah mengapa dia menyendiri disini. Mungkin dia masih kesal dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin dia butuh tempat dan waktu untuk beristirahat sendiri guna menghilangkan rasa kasihannya. Ck ck ck. Kasihan.. kasihan.. kasihan.

Sudah. Biarkan saja Shino menyendiri. Kita lihat bagaimana dengan yang lainnya.

-----

Kembali ke tempat Sai sedang melukis tadi. Tapi kelihatannya Sai sudah tidak berada disini lagi. Tapi, sekarang ada seseorang dengan gaya rambut nge-bob abis. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau.

Ya, orang itu adalah Lee. Dia sedang latihan. Saat ini dia sedang melakukan push up sebanyak 1000 kali. Lalu kemudian sit up sebanyak 1000 kali juga. Shima yang kebetulan lewat lumayan jauh di belakang Lee, memperhatikan Lee yang sedang latihan itu. Shima memang sedang keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti.

Shima kagum akan semangat Lee, bahkan menurutnya semangat Lee itu melampaui semangat Naruto. Shima mendekati Lee. Lee baru menyadari akan kehadiran Shima. "Eh, Nenek Shima…", sapa Lee kepada Shima.

Shima membalas sapaan Lee dengan sebuah senyuman. Lee melanjutkan latihannya lagi, sebuah latihan yang lumayan ekstrim. Berdiri dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Tapi tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk ngupil. Shima merasa jijik melihat apa yang dilakukan Lee.

"Hei, nak. Kau sepertinya punya semangat masa muda yang sangat besar," kata Shima memuji Lee.

"Iya, nek. Sebagai generasi muda, saya harus tetap menyalakan api semangat muda saya. Saya memang tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat saya putus asa. Saya terus mengembangkan kemampuan taijutsu saya. Saya pengen menjadi seorang master taijutsu seperti idola saya," Kata Lee yang terus mengobarkan semangat masa mudanya.

"O, begitu ya. Memangnya siapa idolamu? Bruce Lee? Jackie Chan?" tanya Shima.

"Bukan. Gai-sensei. Tak ada yang tidak mengenal Gai-sensei. Seorang master-taijutsu terkenal di seluruh dunia. Gai-sensei, aku berjanji akan menjadi hebat sepertimu," kata Lee sambil mengeluarkan air mata karena teringat dengan gurunya itu.

Shima menjadi ilfeel melihat tingkah Lee itu. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'Siapa itu Gai? Aku tidak mengenalnya'.

Lee menghapus air matanya. Lalu berkata kepada Shima, "nek, mau kutunjukkan kehebatanku? Aku punya tekhnik taijutsu yang hebat lho!".

"Hmm… boleh," kata Shima.

"Oke! Lihat ini ya…" Lee memasang kuda-kuda. Lalu meloncat ke udara. Saat di udara Lee menekuk kaki kanannya. Dan menukik tajam ke arah depan sambil mengedepankan kakinya.

"Dinamic Entry!"

BLAAAR!!

Tendangan dahsyat Lee itu mengenai patung katak yang berada di depannya dan sukses membuat patung itu hancur. Kejadian ini membuat Shima naik darah.

"HEIIII…. DASAR KAU BODOH! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGHANCURKAN PATUNG PARA LELUHUR!!!" teriak Shima mengeluarkan suara GIGA-ULTRA-HIPER-SONIK-MENGGILA-nya.

Lee menutup telinganya. Takut telinganya jadi budek mendengar teriakan Shima tadi. Lee tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'leluhur' yang dikatakan Shima tadi.

Kemudian Shima pergi meninggalkan Lee.

"Ck ck ck. Ternyata walau sudah tua, semangat masa mudanya melebihi aku," kata Lee dengan kagumnya.

-----

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Neji? Hmm… Neji saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri daerah gunung Myoboku. Tapi dia malah tersesat di tempat berkumpul para katak muda. Katak-katak ini rata-rata besar tubuhnya seperti tubuh Gamakichi.

Neji menjadi pusat perhatian di antara katak-katak itu. Katak-katak itu mengelilingi Neji. Lalu, menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Hei, kok rambut kamu panjang banget sih? Apa rahasianya? Aku juga pengen punya rambut kayak kamu," kata seorang katak yang tak memiliki rambut alias botak.

"Eh, kok kamu bola matanya putih sih?"

"Kaki kamu kok cuma dua?"

"tubuh kamu tinggi banget sih."

"kamu katak paling aneh yang pernah aku temui di seluruh dunia."

Neji benar-benar ingin keluar dari situasi ini. Pengen sekali dia ngeluarin jurus kaiten. Biar para katak nista yang ada di sekelilingnya itu pada terpental.

-----

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa daun-daun. Tapi daun-daun ini ukurannya tidak seperti pada daun-daun pada umumnya. Ukuran lebih besar melebihi rata-rata. Panjangnya mungkin sama dengan tinggi orang dewasa.

Dan daun seperti inilah yang tepat buat dijadikan tempat tidur. Itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Saat ini dia sedang berbaring dengan santainya di atas daun raksasa itu. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di belakang kepala yang berfungsi sebagai bantal.

Shikamaru benar-benar merasa nyaman disini. Panasnya matahari tidak mengenai tubuhnya karena terhalangi oleh batang-batang pohon. Dan dia juga dapat memandangi awan dengan puasnya. 'Hmm, sepertinya tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk,' pikir Shikamaru.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya memandangi awan di langit biru, Shikamaru merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Itu terasa dari jelasnya terdengar suara langkah kaki. Ternyata Chouji.

"Sedang memandangi awan Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji. Di tangan kanannya ada madu dan di tangan kirinya ada racun. Eh, bukan. Maksudnya di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebungkus keripik kentang dan tangan kanannya bertugas untuk memindahkan keripik kentang yang ada di dalam bungkusan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru dengan sedikit cuek. Sepertinya dia kesal karena acara 'memandangi awan'nya terganggu oleh kedatangan Chouji.

KREES

Shikamaru semakin kesal karena suara Chouji yang sedang mengunyah keripik itu tambah mengganggunya.

"Shikamaru, suasana seperti ini kembali mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali kita berkenalan dan berteman," kata Chouji. Sepertinya dia teringat masa lalunya bersama Shikamaru.

"O,ya," jawab Shikamaru (masih) dengan nada cuek.

"Aku ingat, pada saat itu aku pengen bermain bersama dengan dirimu dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi sayangnya aku nggak dibolehin main sama mereka semua karena tubuhku yang gemuk ini. Dan saat itu aku menangis dan mencurhatkan ini semua kepada ayahku. Lalu ayahku bilang bahwa pasti akan ada seorang sahabat yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya. Dan kemudian kau datang Shikamaru. Saat itulah kita mulai berteman dan menjalin persahabatan sampai sekarang ini," Jelas Chouji menceritakan masa lalunya dan Shikamaru.

Karena mengingat masa lalu tersebut, Chouji jadi menangis. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya bagaikan air terjun Niagara. Tapi dia tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya

"Bukan begitu kan Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji kepada Shikamaru. Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Chouji bertanya lagi, "Shikamaru, aku tanya, bukan begitu kan? Shikamaru! Shikamaru!".

Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Chouji menoleh ke kanan, tempat Shikamaru berbaring.

"Zzzzzzzz…"

Ck ck ck. Ternyata Shikamaru sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Mungkin karena mendengar 'dongeng' dari Chouji.

"Shikamaru! Dasar kau..!" geram Chouji sambil meremas bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

-----

Di rumah Fukasaku terlihat 4 orang cewek di ruang tamu, yaitu Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan juga Hinata. Mereka memang tidak keluar rumah. Karena diminta Shima untuk menjaga rumah. Lagipula mereka berempat juga tidak mau keluar rumah. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan di luar sana? Pikir mereka.

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten masing-masing membaca sebuah buku. Lebih tepatnya novel. Mereka bertiga memang hobi membaca novel. Terutama novel yang bergenre romance.

Mereka bertiga membaca dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Sakura dengan posisi tengkurap sambil memainkan kedua kakinya naik turun. Sedangkan Ino posisinya berkebalikan dengan Sakura yaitu telen tang. Hebat ya Ino bisa telen telen tang. Padahal nelen baut saja susah. Apalagi kalau telen tang. Dan Tenten dengan posisi duduk, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding, dan kakinya selonjoran.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Hinata? Hinata hanya duduk di pojokan ruangan dan melamun. Sakura sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya diam saja nggak ada kerjaan. Tiba-tiba Sakura punya ide. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan ninjanya. Ternyata sebuah novel juga. Sebelum pergi, Sakura memang sudah menyimpan beberapa novel di kantong peralatan ninjanya. Sebagai cadangan saja kalau-kalau nanti novel yang dibacanya sudah tamat. Jadi dia bisa membaca novel lain yang telah disiapkannya.

"Hinata, ini! Daripada kamu nggak ada kerjaan, mending baca novel ini. Bagus lho ceritanya," kata Sakura kepada Hinata sambil menyodorkan novel yang baru saja diambilnya tetapi matanya tetap fokus ke novel yang dibacanya.

"Te-terima kasih Sakura-chan," kata Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura. Hinata mengambil novel yang dipegang Sakura, lalu memperhatikannya.

Sampulnya berwarna oranye. Lalu Hinata membaca judul novel tersebut, "i-icha icha paradise.".

Icha-icha Paradise? Kata-kata itu membuat Ino, Sakura dan Tenten terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Sakura berusaha mengambil kembali novel yang baru saja diberikannya kepada Hinata, tapi sayangnya sudah disambar duluan oleh Tenten.

Tenten memperhatikan sampul novel itu. Seakan kata 'icha-icha paradise' itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Apalagi setelah melihat sampul novel tersebut. "Kalau tidak salah ini kan…" kalimat Tenten menggantung. Dia masih berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Icha-icha paradise itu kan novel yang sering dibaca Kakashi-sensei," ucap Ino. "O,iya. Memang benar," kata Tenten yang akhirnya ingat kembali tentang novel icha-icha paradise itu.

"Dan kalau tidak salah kan ini adalah novel dewasa?" tambah Tenten. Lalu Ino dan Tenten memandang Sakura. Terlihat jelas raut pucat di wajah Sakura.

"Sakura.." kata Ino yang masih memandang Sakura sambil memberikan evil smile-nya.

"Tidak..Tidak.. Aku nggak mencuri novelnya Kakashi-sensei kok… beneran," kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino dan Tenten.

"Loh Sakura, kami kan nggak menuduh kamu mencuri novelnya Kakashi-sensei. Ya kan Ino?" kata Tenten semakin membuat Sakura tersudut.

"Iya, kami kan nggak nuduh kayak begitu. Kok kamu udah ngaku duluan?Haa…".

Wajah Sakura semakin memucat, dia takut kalau rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar oleh-oleh temannya.

"Ayolah Sakura, mengaku saja. Kau suka kan membaca novel dewasa seperti ini?" Kata Tenten memaksa Sakura mengaku.

"Iya Sakura," Kata Ino membenarkan perkataan Tenten.

Sakura semakin tersudut. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan untungnya, di saat keadaan tersedak, maksudnya terdesak ini, inner Sakura beraksi.

"Sakura, gawat. Mereka sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu. Kau tidak mau kan image-mu yang cantik, lembut, baik hati, dan cerdas jadi rusak gara-gara ketahuan suka membaca novel mesum? Kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini, tidak ada cara lain selain memakai cara kekerasan," jelas inner Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain, pikir Sakura.

Ino kembali mendesak Sakura, "Sakura, ayolah mengaku saja kalau kau…"

BRUUAKK!

Sakura melepaskan tinjunya kepada Ino. Untungnya pukulan itu tidak mengenai Ino. Kelihatannya Sakura memang sengaja, karena tidak tega melukai sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi karena tidak kena, pukulan Sakura itu malah mengenai dinding rumah dan sukses membuat dinding rumah itu hancur sekaligus jebol.

"Kalau kalian berani membocorkan rahasia ini, kalian akan bernasib sama seperti dinding ini," ancam Sakura.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata terpaku. Mereka menelan ludah melihat kemarahan Sakura ini. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, terutama Ino dan Tenten yang telah memancing amarah Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan kembali ke posisi semula untuk membaca novelnya kembali. Sedangkan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata masih memandang ketakutan ke arah Sakura.

"Aku pulang!" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi dari luar rumah. Suara Shima.

Kreeet

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Shima sendiri.

"Wah… kalian sepertinya baik-baik saja disini, tidak seperti bocah gila tadi yang telah menghancurkan patung katak. Aku khawatir kalian sama gilanya seperti bocah itu dan membakar rumahku. Untung saja kalian…WAIIKS!!" kata-kata Shima terhenti karena kaget melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Dinding rumahnya jebol.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berusaha menutupi dinding rumah yang jebol itu. Tapi sudah terlambat.

"Grrr… DASAAR KALIAN INI PARA BOCAH MANUSIA SAMA SAJA!! SUKA MERUSAK!! AWAS!! KALIAN HARUS GANTI RUGI ATAS SEMUA INIIIIIIIII!!!" Shima kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu SUARA GIGA-ULTRA-HIPER-SONIK-MENGGILA-NO-JUTSU.

-----

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Kiba sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kiba terus mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas.

"Cih, aku sangat tidak suka tempat ini!" keluh Kiba

"Guk..Guk.." sahut Akamaru.

Cuaca yang sangat panas membuat Kiba semakin kesal. "Di saat cuaca panas seperti ini, cocoknya ke pantai. Kenapa sih mereka tidak setuju dengan usulanku? Malah usulan Si Naruto Baka itu yang mereka ikuti. Akhirnya mereka menyesal sendiri. Betul kan Akamaru?"

"Guk..guk.."

Lama-lama Kiba sudah tak tahan dengan panasnya terik matahari. Kiba mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi sepanjang penglihatan Kiba, tak ada tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk bernaung seperti pohon atau tanaman raksasa. Kiba bagaikan berada di tengah gurun pasir yang gersang, hanya saja disini tidak ada pasir sedikitpun.

"Uh… panas sekali! Coba saja disini ada kolam, sungai, atau semacamnya gitu," kata Kiba berkhayal.

Tapi, sepertinya khayalan Kiba itu bukan hanya sekedar khayalan semu belaka. Dari jauh, Kiba melihat air terjun. Air terjun tersebut mengalir dari mulut sebuah patung katak yang sangat besar. Kiba mengucek-ngucek matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Astaga, apa ini benar-benar nyata? Atau hanya fatamorgana?" tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

Kiba berlari mendekat ke arah letak air terjun tersebut. Diikuti Akamaru di belakangnya. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Kiba sampai di tempat tujuannya itu. Hatinya campur aduk melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya, antara kaget dan senang. Di depannya, ada sebuah kolam yang sumber airnya berasal dari air terjun yang dilihat Kiba dari jauh itu. Airnya sungguh jernih. Mengundang selera untuk terjun ke dalamnya.

"Akamaru, ini benar-benar nyata," kata Kiba. Kemudian dia melepaskan pakaiannya. Menyisakan celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan bersiap untuk terjun ke dalam kolam yang ada di depannya itu.

"YAHOO…!!"

BYUUURR!!

-----

"Kakek Fukasaku, pulang yuk! Capek nih jalan-jalan terus," kata Naruto. Dia lelah karena berjalan-jalan dan menceritakan pengalamannya kepada Fukasaku.

"Kau yakin! Istriku kalau marah sama orang seminggu baru dimaafin lho," kata Fukasaku menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Gampang. Akan kutangani dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-ku," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Huh.. baiklah. Ayo kita pu…"

BYUUURR

Belum sempat Fukasaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara tersebut.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Fukasaku.

"Halah, paling suara orang yang lagi nyebur ke air," jawab Naruto. "Ayo pulang,kek!"

Fukasaku dan Naruto berbalik badan dan hendak kembali ke rumah. Tapi, belum satu langkah pun mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka, mereka teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, suara orang menyebur ke dalam air? Masalahnya di gunung Myoboku ini hanya ada satu tempat berair yang bisa diceburi," Kata Fukasaku. Terpampang raut cemas di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Fukasaku saling bertatap mata.

"MINYAK KATAK!!"

-----

Hahaha… akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya buat Sakura FC. Kayaknya Sakuranya terlalu OOC.

-

-

-

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Solusinya adalah

-Liburan ke Gunung Myoboku-

By : Ryuutamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Humor (maybe)

WARNING : OOC(MAYBE), GAJE.

Summary : Naruto dkk diberi cuti oleh Hokage. Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan ke suatu tempat untuk refreshing. Naruto mengusulkan ke gunung Myoboku, tempat Naruto belajar tekhnik sage. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka di gunung Myoboku?

Please Read N Review

Chapter 4 : Solusinya adalah…

-----

BYUUURR

Belum sempat Fukasaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara tersebut.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Fukasaku.

"Halah, paling suara orang yang lagi nyebur ke air," jawab Naruto. "Ayo pulang,kek!"

Fukasaku dan Naruto berbalik badan dan hendak kembali ke rumah. Tapi, belum satu langkah pun mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka, mereka teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, suara orang menyebur ke dalam air? Masalahnya di gunung Myoboku ini hanya ada satu tempat berair yang bisa diceburi," Kata Fukasaku. Terpampang raut cemas di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Fukasaku saling bertatap mata.

"MINYAK KATAK!!"

Naruto dan Fukasaku berlari menuju suatu tempat. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan, yaitu kolam minyak katak. Dan disitu terlihat sedang asyik-asyiknya Kiba menikmati jernihnya air minyak katak.

"Hei, Kiba! Cepat keluar dari situ!" teriak Naruto.

"Hahaha… enak aja. Panas-panas gini paling enak berenang tau," bantah Kiba.

"Nak, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Cepat keluar dari kolam itu. Kolam itu bukan kolam bisaa," ucap Fukasaku.

"Hahaha… memangnya kalau berenang disini aku bisa mati apa? Hahaha," Kiba masih saja tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Fukasaku dan Naruto.

"Lebih buruk dari itu. Kau bisa berubah jadi katak," kata Naruto.

Kiba terdiam. Seolah menghayati kata-kata 'berubah jadi katak'. Lalu dia tertawa, "Hahaha… mana mungkin. Dasar kau Naruto, percaya aja sama hal yang kayak begituan."

"Hei, kau jangan tertawa dulu. LIhat tubuhmu!" kata Naruto.

KIba melihat sekujur tubuhnya, dan, "GYAAA… tubuhku!" Kiba langsung keluar dari kolam minyak katak. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bentol-bentol.

"Aduh…! Bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin Kiba, cowok paling ganteng sedunia berubah jadi katak. Oh… Tidaaak!!" disaat darurat seperti ini, penyakit 'narsisme'nya Kiba kambuh.

"Kakek, mana tongkat pemukulnya?" tanya Naruto pada Fukasaku.

Fukasaku nampak kebingungan, "Aduh, aku lupa meletakkannya dimana? Bagaimana ini?". Kiba penyakit narsismenya kambuh, Fukasaku penyakit pikunnya kambuh.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Lihat Kiba sudah semakin mirip katak!". Pipi Kiba semakin menggembung. Disekeliling matanya berwarna sekarang bentol-bentol yang ada ditubuhnya sudah penuh.

"Gawat, sudah terlambat," kata Fukasaku.

"Apa? Terlambat?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Naruto!! Bagaimana ini!?" ucap Kiba membentak Naruto.

Dan akhirnya, evolusi Kiba mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya menyusut. Dia sudah berubah menjadi katak sepenuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino dan Sai lewat.

"Aduh, kenapa lagi ini ribut-ribut? Dasar merep…" kata-kata Shikamaru terhenti. Pandangannya menuju seekor katak yang berada di depan Naruto. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, ada sepasang tattoo taring berwarna merah di pipi katak tersebut.

"Kiba..?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Ya, ini aku. Semua ini gara-gara Naruto," ucap katak yang dilihat Shikamaru itu. Katak yang wujud aslinya Kiba itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu tidak terima karena dia merasa tidak bersalah atas semua ini. Dia berusaha melawan tapi dicegah Fukasaku.

"Sudah. Nanti saja main salah-salahannya. Sekarang kita bawa dia ke rumah Gamakichi. Rumahnya dekat dari sini. Udara terbuka akan cepat membuat dia menjadi patung," ucap Fukasaku.

Semua yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Fukasaku heran (minus Naruto). Patung? Apa maksudnya berubah jadi patung? Pikir mereka.

Fukasaku yang menyadari akan situasi ini menjelaskan, "Huh… kalian pasti tidak mengerti ya. Coba kalian lihat patung katak disana!" Fukasaku menunjuk ke arah patung-patung katak yang berada di dekat kolam minyak katak. "Patung-patung itu awalnya juga manusia. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang belajar tekhnik sage. Menggunakan air dari kolam minyak katak ini, akan membantu proses latihan. Tapi kalau chakra mereka tidak sanggup menandingi energi alam dari minyak ini, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi katak dan akhirnya menjadi patung katak," jelas Fukasaku.

"APAAA??!! PATUNG KATAK! TIDAAAAKK!!" teriak Kiba menggema di sekitar gunung Myoboku.

"Cepat! Jangan buang-buang waktu! Naruto bawa temanmu itu!" perintah Fukasaku. Lalu dia beranjak pergi, diikuti Naruto yang membawa Kiba ditangannya dan juga teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana.

Tok..tok..tok..

Fukasaku mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. "Iya sebentar," terdengar suara seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah.

Pintu pun dibuka dan terlihat yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Gamakichi.

"Fukasaku-sama, Naruto, eh… siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Gamakichi setelah melihat seekor katak kecil yang dibawa Naruto.

"Nanti saja. Ceritanya panjang," ucap Fukasaku malas memberikan jawaban.

"Dan kau…" Gamakichi menatap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang ada di belakang Naruto. Seolah memberikan tatapan death glare kepada orang tersebut. Orang yang ditatap Gamakichi itu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk!" ucap Gamakichi. Fukasaku dan Naruto dkk pun masuk ke dalam rumah Gamakichi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Gamakichi yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Naruto! Mana bisa aku bertahan hidup kalau harus jadi katak selamanya," geram Kiba.

"Gampang. Kau kan satu tim dengan Shino. Ya kamu tinggal makan serangga-serangganya Shino aja," jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang tersinggung dengan perkataannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba bagian pinggul Naruto kegelian. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggulnya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan, "WAAA..!!". Naruto kaget melihat segerombolan serangga-serangga hitam berkurumun di sekitar pinggul Naruto. Tanpa terasa tubuh Naruto terangkat oleh serangga-serangga tersebut.

"Shino, aku tadi cuma bercanda kok. Beneran," ucap Naruto memohon ampun pada Shino dengan menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

Shino tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Dia lalu memerintahkan serangga-serangganya untuk kembali. Dan hal itu otomatis membuat Naruto yang awalnya terangkat oleh serangga-serangga tersebut terjatuh dengan posisi punggung menyentuh lantai.

"Aduh…!" ucap Naruto kesakitan sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana ini Kakek Fukasakau? Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan wujudku seperti semula?" tanya Kiba kepada Fukasaku.

"Err… sebenarnya ada sih. Tapi apa kau yakin ingin melakukan cara ini?" tanya Fukasaku balik.

"Yes, ternyata ada juga. Pokoknya cara apapun akan kutempuh yang penting aku bisa kembali seperti semula," ucap Kiba bersemangat.

"Kau harus dicium," kata Fukasaku.

'Dicium? Aduh semoga saja Hinata mau menciumku. Dia pasti tidak tega melihat aku menjadi katak seperti ini,' pikir Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto pikirannya berlawanan dengan Kiba,'Hihi, paling-paling yang mau mencium dia hanya Shino.'.

"Tapi bukan sembarang orang yang mencium kamu," lanjut Fukasaku. "Kau harus dicium dengan orang yang…" Fukasaku menggantung kalimatnya. Semakin membuat penasaran semua yang ada di rumah Gamakichi.

'Orang yang cantik pastinya,' Kiba melanjutkan kalimat Fukasaku di dalam hatinya .

'Orang yang pendiam,' Naruto juga melanjutkan kalimat Fukasaku di dalam hati sambil tertawa terkekeh.

"Orang yang bisa menguasai tekhnik sage," ucap Fukasaku melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai tadi. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto tersentak.

"APAAA??!!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba secara berjamaah. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau caranya adalah dicium oleh orang yang menguasai tekhnik sage. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa satu-satunya orang yang menguasai tekhnik sage disini hanyalah Naruto.

Sedangkan teman-teman Naruto yang lain bukannya kaget, malah tidak sabar menunggu adegan ciuman Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hehe, sepertinya akan ada drama romantis nih," ucap Shikamaru. Padahal awalnya dia mengantuk dan pengen sekali pulang. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Kiba akan dicium Naruto, dia menunda rasa kantuknya dan menanti adegan ciuman Naruto dan Kiba.

"Diam kau Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Bagaimana nak Naruto? Kau kan satu-satunya orang yang bisa tekhnik sage di dunia ini hanyalah kamu setelah kematian nak Jiraiya?" tanya Fukasaku kepada Naruto.

"Cuih! Najis," ucap Naruto cuek.

"Kau kira aku mau dicium oleh makhluk aneh sepertimu?" Kiba tak mau kalah. Dia membalas perkataan Naruto tadi.

Sementara teman-teman mereka malah menyoraki mereka, "Cium…cium…cium…cium."

Gamakichi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka mulut, "Err, maaf bukan maksudnya ikut campur. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kalian tidak mau melakukan cara itu, terpaksa orang yang menjadi katak ini akan menjadi patung katak selamanya."

"Ya. Dan kau lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini Naruto. Kau yang membawa mereka ke sini. Dan celakanya kau tidak memberitahu mereka tentang minyak katak," Fukasaku membenarkan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sudi," kata Naruto.

"Apalagi aku," Kata Kiba.

Suasana hening sesaat. Hingga akhirnya Neji angkat bicara, "Kiba, apa kau mau jadi patung katak selamanya? Dan Naruto, apa kau mau menanggung rasa bersalah selamanya karena Kiba? Aku rasa kalau kalian tidak melakukannya, kalian akan sama-sama rugi."

Naruto dan Kiba terdiam. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan," ucap Naruto dengan pasrah.

Naruto duduk bersila. Dia mempertemukan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk memperoleh energy alam. Dan … criiing… energi alam sudah terkumpul di tubuh Naruto. Sekarang dia sudah dalam mode sage.

Dia mengangkat seekor katak kecil yang berada di hadapannya itu. Dengan malasnya Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Naruto, awas kalau kau nafsu ya!" ancam Kiba.

"Hih… siapa juga yang mau nafsu sama kamu," ucap Naruto merasa jijik.

Naruto masih ragu untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak percaya kalau ciuman pertamanya harus diberikan kepada seorang laki-laki yang menjelma menjadi seekor katak.

"Ayo lakukan!" ucap Fukasaku.

Naruto menutup matanya, begitu juga Kiba. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepada serasa berjalan lambat. Dan akhirnya…

CUPP

Bibir Naruto dan bibir Kiba bersentuhan. Naruto dan Kiba yang semulanya memejamkan matanya, kini membelalakkan matanya karena merasakan rasa yang aneh pada bibir mereka. Naruto secara spontan melemparkan Kiba yang ada ditangannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Cueh… akh.." Naruto tak henti-hentinya membersihkan mulutnya. "Kiba, mulutmu bau anjing," kata Naruto.

Kiba juga merasakan hal yang sama, "rasa bibirmu aneh sekali Naruto. Cuih…"

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kiba kembali membesar. Bentol-bentol yang ada di tubuhnya lenyap. Wajahnya kembali seperti manusia biasa. Akhirnya Kiba kembali seperti semula. "Yahoo, aku kembali seperti semula," sorak Kiba kegirangan.

"Baiklah, akhirnya masalah selesai juga," ucap Fukasaku lega.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar rumah Gamakichi. "Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci," Ucap Gamakichi.

Pintu dibuka, dan ternyata adalah Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Hinata dan Tenten membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya ada beberapa buah gelas.

"Hai, ternyata kalian ada disini. Kami sudah cari kemana-mana tidak ketemu," ucap Ino.

"Kami baru saja membuat beberapa gelas teh untuk kalian," ucap Sakura.

Tenten dan Hinata membagikan gelas-gelas yang berisi teh ke semua orang yang ada di rumah Gamakichi, termasuk Fukasaku dan Gamakichi.

"Wah, terima kasih ya Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino, Tenten," ucap Naruto berterima kasih dengan perasaan gembira seolah-olah melupakan pengalaman paling buruk yang dia alami tadi.

Setelah semua teh dibagikan, mereka semua meminum teh mereka masing-masing. Dan disaat acara minum teh itu, Tenten membuka obrolan, "Kami tadi sempat kesusahan mencari air bersih di sekitar sini untuk membuat teh. Ya kan Hinata?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Ya. Disekitar sini memang tidak ada air bersih," tambah Sakura.

"Lalu, dari mana air yang kau dapat untuk membuat teh ini?" tanya Gamakichi.

"Kami tadi berkeliling-keliling. Hingga akhirnya kami melihat sebuah kolam yang ada air terjunnya. Airnya jernih banget. Kami ambil deh pake gayung, terus kami rebus. Dan air yang sudah masak itu kami buat teh."

BRUUSS

Spontan Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Naruto dkk (minus ceweknya) membuang teh yang berada di mulut mereka setelah mendengar cerita Sakura.

Ck ck ck. Nambah lagi deh koleksi patung di gunung Myoboku.

-Teh End-

A/N : fiuuh.. akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje bin abal bin hancur ini.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
